Leaving On A Jet Plane
by RosaCantDraw
Summary: Future Fic/One Shot where Blaine is leaving for a meeting with a record label. Kurt tells him how much he's going to miss him, so Blaine decides to say a "proper goodbye" RATED M FOR A REASON.


**AN: **Okay, so I started writing smut. I'm guessing you're not going to judge me because otherwise you probably would have clicked the back button after the word "smut" so it's fine, we're in this together. Like some kind of criminals where I'm the leader, we should have some kind of name. Sorry, rambling, I do that when I'm nervous. Please read on, but if you feel uncomfortable or merely stumbled upon this because you thought it was the song of the same name by John Denver then it's totally cool to turn back. I won't judge. Now's your chance.

Cool, you're with me. Let's go then.

**Warnings: lots of smut, toys, light(ish) bondage and general awesome sex.**

I don't own **Glee **because if I did it would be entirely devoted to watching Kurt and Blaine make out.

* * *

**Leaving On A Jet Plane**

"So that's my toothbrush, pyjamas and 3 changes of clothes." Blaine said as Kurt lies on the bed, ticking things off the list.

Kurt sighed and put the list on the bed in front of him, "Do you _have _to go?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Kurt, we've been over this," Blaine turned to face the beautiful man lying on his stomach on the bed, "This could be the chance of a lifetime. If I impress this record label then –"

"You could be going places, I know," Kurt was used to finishing Blaine's sentences, "But I'll miss you."

Blaine smiled a pathetically adorable smile, "Kurt, I'm only going away for three days,"

"Doesn't mean I won't miss you," Kurt whispered as he got up to join his boyfriend.

As soon as Kurt was within his grasp, Blaine pulled him into a kiss by his t-shirt. Their kiss was passionate – as always – but there was also an element of hunger behind it.

"Well maybe we should say a _proper _goodbye then," Blaine suggested with a playful twinkle in his eye.

"What exactly are you suggesting Mr. Anderson?"

Instead of answering him with words, Blaine slid one hand down Kurt's back before resting it on his ass with a small squeeze.

"Oh," Kurt whispered as he raised one eyebrow. Without a second thought Blaine crushed his lips into Kurt's.

Instantly caught up in hunger and desperation, the couple stumbled to the bed still enclosed in each other's arms. Each kiss more heated than the last.

Blaine's hands ran all over his boyfriend; tracing and memorising every single line and muscle of his being. Kurt couldn't help but whimper as Blaine's lips attached themselves to the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder. Blaine's rough hands tugged at the taller boy's shirt.

Taking the hint, Kurt took off his shirt before assisting Blaine with his – planting burning kisses on the bare skin as it was revealed.

They were pushed together now – pushed together by some unseen force – and, of course, kissing. Kurt's tongue traced his boyfriend's lower lip as if it were a password to a top-secret door. Blaine immediately granted him access. Their tongues duelled for – god who cares what for?

Kurt's hands began unzipping Blaine's jeans. At the contact Blaine moaned a deep, rough and, fuck it, sexy moan. As soon as Blaine's legs were revealed and his jeans thrown carelessly across the room, Kurt began running his lips over his boyfriend's hips.

Blaine loved it when Kurt teased him, but right now he could think of better things his boyfriend with his mouth.

"C'mere," Blaine said, pulling Kurt so their faces were level, "blow me." Blaine commanded when their faces were almost touching. It always astounded Kurt how Blaine could be both utterly adorable and sex-god gorgeous in the same moment.

Surprised, but not at all shocked, by his boyfriend's demand Kurt began wrestling Blaine out of his boxers. Blaine barely had time to sigh in relief before Kurt's delicate lips encircled the head of his cock.

"Oh fu-uck, Kurt!"

"Oh you like that?" Kurt mumbled causing his breath to ghost over his boyfriend's length.

Blaine hummed a response, his eyes opening to stare at the beautiful boy sucking him. He slid one hand into Kurt's hair, his fingers twisting around each precious lock.

Kurt heard his boyfriend whimper slightly and suddenly he remembered a dream he'd had a few nights ago.

Should he?

Fuck, it was turning him on just _thinking _about it.

Kurt slid his body up Blaine's until they were face to face – grinding his hips ever so slightly as he did. Leaning into Blaine's face until their lips were almost touching, Kurt hummed, "Remember that, er, _dream _I told you about?" Kurt asked whilst playfully toying with one of Blaine's curls. His lustful, ocean blue eyes staring into Blaine's autumn leaf colour ones.

Blaine needed no more convincing. In one quick movement he pulled Kurt into a standing position. "I think I'm a little _underprepared _for that." His eyes roamed hungrily over the porcelain god in front of him. "Get on the bed." Blaine commanded with every ounce of authority he could muster.

Kurt practically tripped over his own feet with excitement as he made his way to the plush double bed. After making himself comfortable he looked towards his boyfriend.

Blaine had grabbed one of Kurt's smooth scarves (one he wasn't emotionally attached to) from the wardrobe. He was now sauntering back to where the taller boy was lying on the bed – eyes full of lust and excitement.

Leaning into Kurt's ear, Blaine whispered "Raise your hands please, baby." Kurt immediately followed his orders, raising his hands above his head. Blaine ran the cool fabric of the scarf over Kurt's body before using it to tie Kurt's hands to the iron headboard. "This is to ensure you don't touch yourself while you watch this."

"Fuck, Blaine." This was so much hotter than in Kurt's dream.

"I am your master, Kurt; I would prefer to be addressed as such." Blaine managed – with a slight struggle – to maintain his authoritative tone.

"Yes, master."

"Now tell me Kurt, how badly do you want me?" Blaine asked, pulling out the necessary "equipment" out of the drawer.

Kurt bit his lip, "So badly...master."

"Good." Blaine said, as he slides a thin band around his boyfriend's erection, "This is so you don't come before I let you." He whispered. He then stands at the foot of the bed before slipping a similar device onto himself, "And this is so I don't come until I'm inside of you."

A deep moan escapes Kurt's lips, and Blaine gets an idea. Walking back over to the wardrobe, he pulls out another scarf. Just knowing what he's about to do makes Blaine bite his lip. "Now Kurt, you mustn't be too loud. Otherwise I shall leave you here and you won't be able to move until I get back from my trip."

Kurt, whilst wanting to moan loudly, merely nods.

Blaine takes the scarf to Kurt's mouth and orders him to bite on it. After Kurt does so, he ties it around the back of Kurt's head. "Now _this _is to make sure I don't have to do that. Now do you think you can be a good boy for me?" Kurt nods his response. "Good. Now sit back, and watch."

Blaine sat at the end of the bed holding two things behind his back. With a suggestive look towards the pleading boy in front of him, he pulled them out. In one hand was his favourite vibrator and in the other was a bottle of lube. Blaine squirted a small amount on to his fingers and slowly began circling them around his entrance. Then, with a small moan, he pushed one of his fingers inside.

Kurt, who was watching his boyfriend writhe around in pleasure as he fingered himself, longed for any kind of touch. His entire body was pulsing by the time Blaine began using the vibrator. Blaine's face was so fucking sexy. Kurt had seen it a million times but it never failed to turn him on.

Blaine practically screamed in pleasure. But then he was reminded of the boy, tied up, in front of him. He removed the vibrator, wincing at the loss, and began smirking at Kurt.

"You enjoy the show, sweetheart?" Blaine asks, knowing he won't get an answer. Instead, he looks up at Kurt. The pleading look on Kurt's face almost made Blaine lose it all together. Kurt's eyebrows are drawn together; his lust-darkened eyes were wide and shining. And the _noises _he was making were just sinful. Even through his gag, the whimpers, whines and – wait, _growls _– were enough to make Blaine want to remove the bands around their cocks and fuck him senseless. But no, he had a fantasy to fulfil. He knew it would be the most mind-blowing orgasm in the end.

Then, starting at the soles of Kurt's feet, he began planting open-mouthed kisses all the way up his legs – avoiding the area Kurt obviously wanted him to touch – and onto his chest.

Kurt writhed under his boyfriend's touches, wanting nothing more than to grab hold of every inch of him. He even tried to, but the scarf tied around his wrists reminded him of his inability to do so. As Blaine's lips attached themselves to one of his nipples, his hips bucked up causing his erection to press against Blaine's chest.

Blaine let out a chuckle, "All in good time babe." Blaine's breath ghosted over Kurt's wet nipple as he pushed his boyfriend's hips back to the bed. However, as soon as Blaine moved his hand away Kurt's hips snapped up again. "Oh dear, Kurt, it seems we have a small control issue here." Blaine walked across the room and removed a third – much longer – scarf from the wardrobe, "Maybe this will sort that out." Blaine fastened each end to either side of the bed, trapping Kurt's legs firmly underneath the scarf.

Kurt's eyes flared up. God he had never been so turned on in his _life._ He began pleading, pleading for a touch, to be fucked out of his mind, for the god-damn gag to be off. And then, as if Blaine could read his mind, he removed the gag from Kurt's mouth. "Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine removed his lips from where they had been attached to Kurt's neck. "Um, excuse me?"

"MASTER." Kurt corrected himself.

"Thank you." Blaine smirked and ran his hands all over Kurt's chest. "Now, how badly do you want me Kurt?"

"So badly." Kurt whimpered. "I want you so badly, master."

"You gonna be my little whore, babe? You gonna let me fuck you until you see stars?" Blaine could barely believe the downright _filth _coming out of his mouth. But _fuck _were Kurt's whimpers were the single sexiest things he had ever heard.

Blaine could barely control himself any longer, he needed something. And as sexy as teasing Kurt was, he needed it soon. But he had never seen Kurt so desperate before, pleading and squealing and writhing – and it was so hot.

He reached over to one side of the bed and paused as one of his hands hovered over the knot of the scarf. "Now, Kurt, I'm going to undo this knot. On one condition: you are not to do anything unless commanded to, is that understood?"

"Yes, fuck...yes master."

"Good." Blaine undid the knot, and Kurt kept true to his promise.

Blaine went back to attend to the desperate boy in front of him. Sliding one leg in-between Kurt's, he pulled him in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Blaine had to stop himself from grinding into Kurt's cock to heavily, but he couldn't stop it entirely.

"Now, are you ready for me?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. The breath, the words and just _Blaine _sent shivers down Kurt's spine, and sent – if it were even possible – more blood rushing south.

"Y-yes...master." Kurt hadn't noticed his mouth go completely dry, but it obviously had to give it that gravelly element that drove Blaine _wild._

Blaine slid his body down and lifted Kurt's legs so he could see his entrance. Forgetting entirely about the lube, he slid one finger inside. Kurt's vision went black for a moment as he was pretty sure – without the cock ring – that would've finished him off. Allowing him only the shortest of seconds to adjust to the stretch, Blaine began thrusting the finger in and out before adding a second: and then a third.

"You're so fucking hot when you plead. Beg for me Kurt. Beg for my thick cock fucking you." Blaine was surprised, again, at his own words. He'd never even dreamt about treating Kurt like this but, Kurt had asked for it, and it was _fucking sexy._

Kurt began pleading, pleading with every ounce of his body for release. He needed Blaine inside of him; he needed to feel him pounding into him. "Please, Blaine."

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed before removing his cock ring and pressing his erection against Kurt's entrance. "You want it?" Kurt nodded, biting his lip – he couldn't believe this was happening. "Yeah? How much?" Kurt almost snapped.

"So badly master, please fuck me. I want to feel you for weeks, months even. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk. Please. Please."

That was the final straw for Blaine. He pushed his cock inside Kurt's tight entrance, let him adjust for a second – watching Kurt writhe around as he did so – and then began moving. Each thrust was exactly angled to hit Kurt's prostate every time.

"Kurt, baby, can I come inside you?" Blaine took Kurt's long string of swear words as a 'yes' and began fucking the life out of the boy.

Only three more thrusts and Blaine came so hard inside Kurt. It was possibly the most intense orgasm of his life. His vision cut out, his breathing stopped – everything became solely _primal. _When Blaine came around, he remembered that Kurt was probably in a slightly more uncomfortable state. He reached down and removed himself from Kurt. Kurt barely had time to wince at the loss before Blaine was removing his cock ring.

"Come for me, babe." Blaine began pumping Kurt's length. Once. Twice. Three times and Kurt was cuming all over Blaine's hand and both their chests. Kurt's eyes shut and his hearing fuzzed out.

Blaine reached up – with all the strength he could muster – and untied his boyfriend's hands, planting kisses on each wrist as he did. Then he collapsed onto Kurt's chest.

"Jesus, Blaine."

"I know."

"Now I'm definitely going to miss you."

* * *

**AN: **You stuck with it. Congrats. You're celebratory llama will be in the post shortly. (Sorry it's like midnight and I tend to get a little cray cray at this time, especially after a tub of Ben and Jerry's).

**If you loved it. If you hated it. If you were kinda indifferent. It doesn't matter. Drop me a review! I love them, so it's fun.**

Also an INCREDIBLY HUMUNGOUS "thank you" to my gorgeous beta, Rhiannon ( rllock if you're on Twitter). I literally couldn't have written this smutty wonder without you. You're awesome Rhi-bear.

Follow me on Twitter: RosaCantRAWR - I'm on a break rn cause I'm dealing with stuff but I should be back in a few days then you can listen to my ramblings on a daily basis.

**Thank you for reading this, now go have fun.**


End file.
